Katelynn (S12 Finalist)
Biography Season 12 (12.2) * 22 years old from Texas. Has known since she was 5 years old that she’s wanted to become a DCC. Dancing since she could walk, and her mom was her first dance teacher. and her mom work on her costume Her mom is everything to her, and was supportive in allowing Katelynn to follow her dreams. Currently at LSU, and originally went there to audition for the Tiger Girls. Being from Texas, was an outsider when she showed up at auditions. As a Tiger Girl, she cheered at baseball and basketball games. Then saw the Golden Girls, who perform at football games, and she figured it would be good experience for the DCC. Has been doing that for the past two years. Several of her former teammates are now DCCs – Khalyn, Erica, Cersten, and Tess. Would be amazing to dance with her old teammates again. Confessionals Total: 12 Season 12 (12.1) * Today is not going to be easy. To be a DCC, the judges, they’re looking for the best of the best. * The DCC look is modeled after, ‘You’re going on the hottest date in your life.’ * I cannot believe I’m actually about to be dancing in front of the judges. In surreal being in Cowboys stadium. I’m so lucky and blessed to be here. * I’m trying to stay relaxed. Trying to not psych myself out, cause I think I did great, but I’m very nervous. Shaking. * I’m a little shocked, right now. It is the best thing in the world to see my number on that board. It is just a dream come true. (12.2) * I wasn’t quite expecting this to be such a cardio workout. Each 8-count progresses, it really adds up fast, and you get really tired, really quick. * I’m psyching myself out a little bit, but I’m just trying really hard to take deep breaths. We got out there and dance once in the front and once in the back, and kick twice, and that’s it. We don’t get another shot. * Biography * I’m really tall, and I have long legs, so I think that’s definitely an advantage for the kick-line, because it makes your kicks look even higher. * This is the most stressful thing that I’ve gone through. I’ve wanted this for so long. This is my dream. * I am the happiest person in the world, right now. (12.3) * I’ve heard horror stories about deliberations. I heard that it could be six hours. I’ve heard that it could be two hours. Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “She’s fluid.” – Charlotte, “Very.” – K * “I thought she was interesting.” – J, “She needs a makeover, but her dance was great.” – C, “Boy, was she fluid,” “And her body, and her long legs.” – J, “She was well-controlled.” – C, “Beautiful dancer. If we can correct that hair, I’d say she was one of my second favorites in terms of body language.” – K (12.2) * “She’s kind of fun.” – K, “Yeah.” – C, “Spunky.” – K * Look at 35’s kicks. Oh my gosh, she kicks to her nose. – Brenda/ They’re high. Yeah, they’re really high. – Ramos/ She kicks effortlessly. – Brenda/ Yeah. – Ramos * She was a beautiful dancer and had great body language/ The kicks/ Oh my gosh, those were crazy/ She looks a lot older/ Because her hair’s too pitch black – K/ She looks very beautiful. Very cat-like. But it was almost a bit too severe to be relatable. – Marshall (12.3) * Seventeen doesn’t do it for you at all? – McCoy/ I mean… – Melissa Rycroft/ Not for me. – Ramos * deliberations To me, she was dancing like a vet, out there/ If there’s a makeover that can happen, I really like her. – Brenda End of Journey Season 12 (12.2) * Not invited to training camp Other Season 12 (12.2) * Shown being invited to Finals (12.3) * Her solo performance is shown after Kelli mentions great dance technique grabbing her attention.Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Finalists